Truth or Dare
by SexyNekoMata
Summary: The pilots and the girls get together to hang out and play truth or dare. But when Dorothy throws alcohol into the mix, things get very interesting indeed. Oh, and there's a little bit of yaoi and yuri in this...Gomennasai, Anna Skywalker!!


| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |  
  
[pic]  
  
Truth or Dare  
  
Duo opened the door. "Hey, you made it!" He said to Wufei and Sally.  
  
"Last ones, as usual." Sally said as she walked in.  
  
"Shut up, Woman." Wufei said grumpily.  
  
What's with him?" Duo said.  
  
"I had to bribe him to come with me, now he's ashamed for accepting it."  
  
"I needed new katanas!" Wufei said defensively.  
  
"Well, come on, sit down already." Hilde said.  
  
Dorothy came in from the kitchen with several bottles of vodka. "Who's up for a drink or five?" She said.  
  
"Dorothy," Relena sighed.  
  
"What?" Dorothy said. "I was just asking. It'll make the game that much more interesting."  
  
"What are we playing?" Heero said.  
  
"Truth or Dare."  
  
"Excuse me?" Wufei said.  
  
"Yep." Duo said. He took a glass proffered by Dorothy and took a sip. "It'll be fun."  
  
Everyone sat down on couches, chairs and the floor. Hilde cleared her throat. "I'll go first. Ummm...hmm...Catherine, truth or dare."  
  
"Um, truth."  
  
"Ookay...most embarassing moment on the job."  
  
"That would have to be when I was performing, and my top slipped down all the way to my waist and I had to keep going like that for another five minutes."  
  
"That must have been horrible." Relena said.  
  
Catherine grinned. "Well, I did get a standing ovation and an encore offer. Now, who's next?" She looked around, taking a drink of vodka. "Hmmm...Heero, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare." He said noncommittally.  
  
"I dare you to...shoot Duo!"  
  
Duo stiffened. Heero got a slight smile on his face. "Okay."  
  
Catherine smiled. "I was just kidding. Seriously, I dare you to kiss Relena." She drank from her glass.  
  
"What kind of dare is that? He does it all the time anyway!" Duo complained. Heero glared at him, the turned and gave Relena a peck on the cheek. He then took a drink and looked at Wufei.  
  
"Wufei, truth or dare?"  
  
"I refuse to play this childish game."  
  
Heero cracked a smile. "I'll take that as truth. Have you ever kissed Sally?"  
  
"Kiss THAT stupid onna?" Sally smacked him upside the head. Wufei looked about to hurt her but Hilde gave a look that said 'If you ruin my house you will be hurting', so he took a drink and decided against it.  
  
"I'll take that as a dare." Heero took a gulp and hiccuped. "Eh, Trowa...- hic-, truth or dare?"  
  
"....dare."  
  
"Being brave, are we? -hic-." Heero said. He took another gulp. "-hic- I dare you to show off that third nipple of yours."  
  
"I don't have a third nipple." Trowa said coolly.  
  
"Ah well. -hic-. Duo, truth or dare?"  
  
"I choose dare." Duo said.  
  
"I dare you to...-hic- striptease right here."  
  
Duo downed most of his drink, then stood up. "Yes, ma'am!"  
  
Hilde giggled. Kicking back her drink, she pulled out a one dollar bill and waved it around. "Woo-hoo! Shake it, baby!"  
  
Duo started dancing around and swinging his hips. he fumbled with the zipper of his suit as Dorothy put on some music. He rolled on the floor and attempted to take off the top half of his black suit while still looking sexy. He finally got that off and got started on his undershirt.  
  
Wufei was in a corner with Heero, drinking glass after glass, ignoring Duo's performance as best they could.  
  
"Hit me." Wufei said, holding out his glass for Heero to fill back up.  
  
Duo got his undershirt off, and was swinging it around over his head. He tossed it towards the girls and Dorothy snagged it in midair. A small scuffle occured as Hilde tried to grab it from Dorothy, but when Duo started shimmying out of the bottom half of his suit, Dorothy forgot about the shirt.  
  
"C'mon, let's see you shake that thing!" She called. Duo turned around and waved his rear around as he pulled off the rest of his suit.  
  
Heero was staring from across the room at Duo's shameless display. "Oh. My. God.-hic-" He said, wavering around a bit.  
  
"Go Duo!" Sally called.  
  
"Woman!" Wufei yelled. He sighed and turned to Heero. "-hic- Gimme some more."  
  
By now Duo was working his audience. He looked ready to pull off his black briefs right in front of Hilde when she stopped him.  
  
"Okay, Duo, I think that's enough." She said, turning off the music.  
  
Sally turned to where Heero and Wufei were. "You can join us now, it's over."  
  
Heero and Wufei stumbled over as Duo sat down next to Hilde, still in his underwear, and took another drink.  
  
"Oookay,-hic- who's next?" He said. Heero tried to sit down, but fell over onto Catherine. Both him and Wufei giggled.  
  
"Hey, Relena, you changed since I was-hic-here, and and and here.-hic-" Heero said.  
  
"Heero! I'm over here!" Relena said, indignant.  
  
"Coming, your Majes-hic-esty." He started crawling towards Relena. "Hey, can you-hic-stop shplitting up into th-th-hic-three peoplesh, pleash?"  
  
Quatre leaned towards Dorothy. "Exactly how much alcohol is in that stuff?"  
  
"Oh, it's about 40% alcoholic." Dorothy said. Quatre shook his head.  
  
Duo saw his chance. "Hey Heero, truth or dare?"  
  
"D-d-da-hic-" Heero said from Relena's lap.  
  
"Heh heh-hic-" Duo said. He thought for a second. "Mmm.-hic- Uh, I dare you to..hee hee...kiss any guy -hic- here."  
  
"Yeeaahh!" Wufei said. He fell onto Sally's lap and squinted into her face. "You're pretty." He said. "-hic-"  
  
"Okie-dokie." Heero said, getting up out of Relena's arms and staggering around a bit. He made his way over to where Sally and Wufei were. He tripped and caught himself on the couch, right above Wufei.  
  
"-hic-" He said as Heero went for it, rather sloppily. Everyone gasped.  
  
"Woah." Trowa said. There was a collective reaching for glasses. Sally was in shock.  
  
When he was finished, Heero tried to stand up, but he fell on his back instead and started laughing.  
  
"I don't know you anymore!" Relena and Sally said.  
  
Wufei knocked back some vodka and tried to stand up. "Hey, that wash pretty good-hic-. Let's do it again." He tried to go for Heero again, but they were both grabbed by their respective girlfriends, who started kissing them. Then Relena pulled Heero away, saying "Okay, dear, it's your turn."  
  
"Um, Trowa.-hic- Truth or dare?-hic-"  
  
Silence. Then, "Dare."  
  
"-hic- Okie-dokie. I dare you to -hic- to, uh...kiss Quatre. -hic-"  
  
Trowa sat there for a minute. "Okay." He said finally. He turned to Quatre, who was right there next to him, and they both went for it.  
  
"Um, they're really getting into it." Sally said. After staring at the boys for a while, Catherine and Dorothy chugged down some more vodka.  
  
"Ooh! There's some tounge, that was definitly some tounge!" Hilde said.  
  
Catherine and Dorothy took another drink.  
  
"Woah Quatre! now that's south of the border there!" Duo said.  
  
Wufei turned to Sally. "Kiss me, Woman, right now! -hic-"  
  
Sally grinned, a little tipsy herself, and complied.  
  
Quatre and Trowa finally came up for air, and apoun doing so they looked at their audience and blushed.  
  
"Um, we were going to tell you guys eventually." Quatre said.  
  
"Heeey, -hic- why didn't we -hic- think of that?" Duo said. He turned to Hilde. "C'mere, -hic- baby. Lay one on me! -hic-"  
  
"Lay one on you, or -hic- just lay you?" Hilde said, grinning. They both went for each other, but Heero and Relena grabbed them and pulled them to opposite sides of the room. Quatre and Trowa did the same for Sally and Wufei. Dorothy and Catherine continued to drink up a storm.  
  
"Hey! I -hic- just wanted to have some fun. -hic-" Wufei said. He attempted to whack Trowa with his nunchucks, but was only able to flail them around uselessly.  
  
"Poo. -hic-" Sally said. She wrestled away from Quatre, took another drink, and staggered towards Wufei and Trowa. "Come back here, I'm -hic- not done with you! -hic-" She said.  
  
"Coming -hic- Sally, dearrr." Wufei said. He knocked Trowa to the floor and dragged himself over to Sally.  
  
Quatre helped Trowa up. "I don't like this. Maybe we should just leave them alone." He said as he watched his drunken friends.  
  
"Heero, get over here and kiss me!-hic-"  
  
"Yesh, your -hic- Highnessh. -hic-"  
  
"Heey, Sssall-hic-y, will you mar-mar-hic- marrry me? -hic-"  
  
Ookay, sure. -hic-"  
  
"Hilde...-hic-"  
  
"Oh, Duo...-hic- Hee hee."  
  
Dorothy and Catherine looked at each other. "Ah well, forget them." Dorothy said, eyes glittering.  
  
Trowa and Quatre left the room quickly before anything else happened. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Uuhh...ow, my head." Wufei said. He tried to sit up, but found that something was on top of him.  
  
"What the-?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre and Trowa were roused from the kitchen table by Wufei practically screaming blue murder.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Dear God, what the !@#$ have I done!?!?!?"  
  
"Wufei, it's not so bad. The rings are very nice, and hey, you actually called me by my name! That's not bad at all!"  
  
"Quiet, Woman! Where can we go to get a quick divorce?"  
  
Trowa looked at Quatre. "I thought I heard a door slam last night." He said. Quatre nodded.  
  
"Huh? What's going on?" Catherine said, looking around. When she saw Dorothy, her memory was jogged.  
  
"Oh my God!" Catherine said, hiding her face in her hands. "What have I done?"  
  
"I think that's going to be the question of the day." Sally said.  
  
"Hey, I'm remembering something else from last night...something I did..." Wufei said. "Hmmm..."  
  
"Uh-But Mommy, he punched me first." Dorothy muttered, sitting up. She looked at Catherine. "Oh God no." She said. "Did we really-?"  
  
Catherine nodded. "I think I'll make some coffee." She said, rushing to the kitchen despite Quatre's claims that the coffee was already made.  
  
"Um yeah I'll just sit over here." Dorothy said, sitting on the couch and shaking her head. "I can't believe I made out with her."  
  
"Duo, honey, wake up." Hilde said, shaking Duo.  
  
Duo shooed her off and turned over. "Not again, dearie, I'm pooped."  
  
Hilde punched him in the stomach. "Wake up!" She yelled  
  
"Ow!" Duo woke up, breathing hard. Relena and Heero also woke with a start.  
  
"Huh? Ooh, my head hurts." Relena said. Heero sat up next to her and looked around.  
  
"What are you looking at?" He addressed the expectant onlookers.  
  
"You!" Wufei yelled, pointing at Heero. "Have you no honor? Oh, the shame!"  
  
Suddenly it hit Heero what Wufei was talking about. "You didn't seem to mind too much. In fact, I remember you wanting some more. Now, where's the aspirin?"  
  
Wufei practically turned purple with rage. Sally had to knock him down and sit on him to keep him from attacking Heero.  
  
"Get off me, Woman!" Wufei yelled.  
  
Duo finally sat up. "Hey, last night was pretty fun. We should do that again sometime."  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
End 


End file.
